


Last Impressions

by Boysn



Series: Dmmd Rare Pair Week 2K15 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus is investigating the new Rib team leader. He finds him interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> For dmmd rare pair week 2k15. Just a reminder that everything for this event is completely written straight through and unedited.

Virus threw a few flirtatious looks women in front of him. They parted like the red sea before Moses and he soon found himself at his destination. In front of the new Benishigure leader. The rib team had popped up out of nowhere and Virus was charged with gathering information on all rib teams in Midorijima. 

“Can I help you?” Koujaku asked sweeping the hair covered ground around him. 

Virus smiled, “A hair cut would be nice,” he said ignoring the swooning shrills of the women around them. Koujaku chuckled. 

“Sorry, I only offer cuts to the fairer sex,” he answered throwing a loving look at the crowd who shrilled even louder. Virus clenched his teeth as the decibels rose but made sure his smile never wavered. 

“Oh, I'm sure the ladies would actually like for you to cut my hair,” Virus said turning to the crowd, “Maybe even wash and blow it for me.” Virus flashed a toothy grin at Koujaku as the girls screamed in glee. He had purposely left out the word 'dry'. 

“Oh, we don't mind, Koujaku! Please take care of him!” One of the women screamed. To which other women began agreeing. 

Koujaku furrowed his brow for a second before plastering on his fake grin, “I can give him a cut but I would have to take him home to wash it,” he said, “As you can see I don't have a portable sink.” 

Virus softly laughed as he knew Koujaku just dug his own grave. 

“Yes! Take him home with you!” “We'll be here when you get back!” “Tell us how it goes!” 

Koujaku's face faltered in surprise as the women encouraged him. He had obviously expected the opposite reaction. 

Virus took a step into rib leader's personal space. “So, are you gonna take me home? Or gracefully decline?” 

“Tch,” Koujaku spat before loudly announcing, “Yes, I will take this kind fellow back to my place and give him a proper hair cut. We won't be long!” he said in fake enthusiasm. He then got close to Virus' ear and whispered, “I don't know who you are but I don't like you.” 

Virus shrugged, “Lead the way to your place.”

The walk was silent. When they approached the house Virus was honestly surprised. 

“You make enough money cutting hair rounin style to afford this?” he said following the other man inside. Koujaku huffed in reply as he continued to make his way through the house, Virus in tow. 

They entered what appeared to be a small parlor room. It had a proper barber's chair and a sink with several bottles around it. Though it looked fairly unused. 

“Why don't you just open your business here instead of wandering around and cutting the hair of whomever walks up?” Virus asked sitting in the chair at the sink without invitation. 

Koujaku took his kimono off as well as all of his wrist and forearm wear, ignoring Virus words. 

“Oh, is that why you don't like shampooing? You have to expose your tattoos?” Virus speculated, though he didn't understand why. Ryuuhou had done a fine job. 

“No, I just don't like people I don't know in my house. Like you,” Koujaku finally spoke while fishing through his hair care products. 

Virus took off his coat and tie and hung them on the armrest. He might as well be comfortable if he was going to be pampered. 

“I don't have to be someone you don't know,” Virus said leaning his head back into the sink, waiting for Koujaku. 

“First impressions are important and you've failed,” The stylist said setting the products on the sink near Virus' head. He then turned on the water. 

Virus smiled. This guy, this Koujaku, was going to be fun. Virus closed his eyes as he waited. “You're right, but I find it's the last impression people remember most,” he said. 

“What kind of cut do you want? Make it a good one since it will be a last impression,” Koujaku said pulling the nozzle and wetting Virus' hair. 

The blond enjoyed the warmth and massage at his scalp as Koujaku began working in product. Virus was surprised he was given such treatment. He had heard the man took great care in his work as a barber, but Virus had expected a half assed job. The way Koujaku measured how much product he poured in his hands to the expert way his fingers lightly dug into his scalp, Virus was sure the man was going all out. 

“I don't know, I've had the same style since I was a kid. You're the expert, what do you think I should get?” Virus asked as his hair was wrapped in a towel and he was sat up. 

Koujaku dried his hands and indicated to another chair, which Koujaku switched too. 

“Let's take a look,” the stylist said unwrapping Virus' wet, uncouth mane. 

As Koujaku began arranging strands, pulling and tugging at them, Virus noticed how examining the other's red eyes were. The scarred hands had a delicate touch and when they lingered next to Virus' jaw he had to ask. 

“When did you figure out you liked men?” he asked, looking up and locking eyes with Koujaku thorough the mirror.

All movement stopped. 

“What? Are you surprised that I know?” Virus asked with a chuckle, “You never take any of those women home and the flirtatious facade is just an act,” he said, “Plus, it takes one to know one,” he added grabbing Koujaku's frozen hand and pressing it to his lips. The other man jumped back. 

“You're wrong!” he said with a deep flush forming at his chest and climbing it's way up to his face. 

“Oh, look at you, you're skin matches your eyes. You have a built in lie detector, my fellow faggot,” Virus put heavy emphasis on the slur. Koujaku shook is head in reply as Virus spun the chair around. “You may not like me but that doesn't mean you don't find me attractive,” he said unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Stop,” Koujaku whispered closing his eyes.

“Your eyes don't see but your mind can see me well.”

“Stop.”

“You ask me to stop but you have yet to throw me out of your house yet. With your strength I promise it wouldn't be hard to chunk me out the window, yet you don't,” Virus gibed . 

Koujaku opened his eyes, widening them in shock. Virus smiled at the reaction. While the other man's eyes were closed he had taken off all his clothes and was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed. The only thing he was wearing was his glasses, earrings, and a smile. 

“So, how do you think I should get my hair cut?” he asked slowly switching his crossed legs, giving Koujaku a full view of his genitals before concealing them again. 

Red eyes flicked down to capture the image before looking back up to Virus' eyes. The blond wondered how long the other had been repressed. 

Koujaku fashioned his face to look professional before walking back up to Virus and turning the chair around. 

“The style you had must've looked better on you as kid, before your features became more angular. You need to feather your hair out,” he said tussling at the wet locks. 

Virus' smile faltered for a second as he realized the man behind him was fighting for control. Koujaku was pretending nothing was amiss so that he could continue to live in his delusion. Yet, Virus was still there and not tossed out. 

The Yakuza's smile returned. Koujaku had already failed and just hadn't realized yet. If he didn't want Virus there then his ass would be out in the streets. It was that simple. 

While Virus was collecting his thoughts Koujaku had begun snipping away at his hair. Lightly pulling and tugging the strands. The blond let out a moan. Koujaku shook marginally before continuing. 

Virus' form of foreplay was usually less occupational, but the feel of hair being severed from his head was satisfying and quite possibly a new kink of his. 

Virus wriggled his body in the chair as his member began to harden. 

“Stay still,” Koujaku whispered putting his hand on Virus' shoulder, giving it an unnecessary squeeze. 

Virus moaned again and parted his legs, watching Koujaku's resolve crumble through the mirror. Virus' throat was suddenly seized. 

“Stay still, I said,” Koujaku ordered placing the shears against Virus' body and moving them downward, stopping at the mass of pubic hair. 

Virus laughed internally at his situation. He had come here to gather information and now had a sharp object centimeters from his excited cock. How interesting. 

“Be careful,” Virus cautioned causing the hand on his throat to tighten. He wasn't scared, if anything the intensity turned him on even more. 

The shears began snipping as his cock continued to engorge. He had never trimmed down there and he was impressed that this rib leader could offer him a new experience. Virus had done a lot of strange things during sex but getting his hair (and pubes) cut was not one of them. 

Suddenly, the shears fell out of Koujaku's hands. Virus looked in the mirror to see that the man's gaze was looking straight at Virus' manhood. 

“Touch it,” he said jutting his hips up. The hand around his neck moved back up to his hair. 

“Feather it out like this,” Koujaku said spiking up the back. 

Virus sighed, he couldn't believe Koujaku had gone so far only to try to pull back again. Plus, the man's other hand was still hovering around his brilliantly trimmed pubes. 

“Touch it,” Virus repeated, rolling his hips. 

“You need product to make it stay, though,” Koujaku added grabbing a can and spraying the stylized hair. 

Virus took a deep breath and grabbed Koujaku's hand, pressing it to his aching member. “I said touch it!” he commanded. 

Resolve was easily breakable. 

Koujaku quickly pulled Virus into an embrace and kissed him. His kisses were ravenous and seeking, like he was thirsty and Virus was an oasis. Koujaku's hands roamed and squeezed everywhere and everything. 

Virus realized that this was the other man's first time indulging in his desires. It was his first time with a man. 

Virus separated their swollen lips, “Take me to bed,” he whispered. This time he was met with no objections. Koujaku grabbed his hand and led him through the house to a large room with a sizable bed where they collapsed. 

Koujaku kissed down Virus' chest and latched onto a nipple, causing the blond to moan. Virus pressed the dark head to his chest as his nipples were attacked. Strong arms encircled his torso and pulled him so tight it was suffocating. Virus wondered if Koujaku felt like he could disappear into him. 

When his chest felt raw and bruised Virus grabbed a hand full of black hair and pulled up. Koujaku had his eyes closed again. Pretending that if he didn't see it he could deny it. 

“Do you have lube?” Virus asked placing wild strands of black hair behind Koujaku's ears, exposing his face tattoo. 

Koujaku hissed as if he wanted to say no, but reached for the night stand anyway, producing the requested item. 

Virus lifted his legs up and grabbed his knees. “You know what to do even if you haven't done it before,” he said putting his hole into full view. 

Virus felt the cold liquid spread across his entrance. A light touch padded at his sensitive flesh before fingers thrusted violently into him. 

“Ah! That hurt, asshole!” he yelled but Koujaku didn't let up. Virus bit his lower lip and took the abuse. He knew what was happening. He knew about Ryuuhou's tattooing skills. It was interesting. 

With a growl Koujaku withdrew his finger and undid his pants. Virus continued to hold his legs, ready for the guaranteed rough ride he was about to get. Koujaku placed his dick at the softened entrance and pushed all the way in with one motion. 

The pain that shot through Virus caused him to open his mouth in a silent scream. He didn't bother to say anything though, he knew Koujaku had slowly been losing it and that he was too far gone. 

“Aoba!” Koujaku roared as he roughly pounded into Virus, who was momentarily shocked at the name. 

Sly Blue, Koujaku was in love Sly Blue. The irony put him into a fit of laughter. He too loved Sly and here he was, fucking with a man who Virus now considered a rival. 

“This is what you want to do with Sly?” Virus asked moving his hands down to spread his own ass cheeks, “Yeah, you fuck this ass, destroy it like he would!” 

Koujaku grabbed Virus' ankles and pushed them down next to his pierced ears. Virus winced and he swore he heard a vertebra pop, but he continued to laugh. His ass made sloppy sounds as Koujaku sped up, tilting till Virus' ass was pointing straight up. The only part of Koujaku that was touching the bed was his toes.

Virus moved his hand to start jerking himself off. “Yeah, Sly, fill me up. Put it all in me,” he said indulging in his own fantasy. 

“Aoba!” Koujaku roared again as he emptied into Virus, who was still pumping his cock. 

“Sly, Sly, Sly,” Virus chanted as Koujaku exited his body. But even with the other man no longer holding him down Virus maintained his position. When he came he shot onto his own face, covering his glasses. 

 

Virus picked up one of Koujaku's kimono's and wrapped it around himself before crawling back into bed. He'd gotten up to use the bathroom and wash his crusty spectacles. It was a chilly morning so he cuddled up to the sleeping man, who stirred at the movement. Red eyes opened. 

“I'm sorry, did I wake you?” Virus asked with a smile. Seeing Koujaku's confusion was priceless. The other man sat up. 

“What? What did we- You are- What's happening?” he fumbled. Virus laughed. 

“Thanks for the hair cut and a marvelous last impression,” he said rolling out of bed, leaving the other man to ponder through his cloudy memory. 

He went to the parlor room and collected his clothes. He took a moment to pause at the mirror.

“Damn, this style does look better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with this one for some reason. I really like the idea of Virus and Koujaku having relations. (With the help of some fanart I've seen on tumblr, which the last scene is based off of. I can't find the pic currently so that I can give the artist inspiration credit, but I'm working on it! If you know then please tell me). I guess since I was writing quickly I was finding it hard to get in the groove and I think that is really noticeable here. 
> 
> Plus, I tend to think of Koujaku as being 20% seme and 80% uke. When I started writing I had no intentions of making him go into a kind of best mode, but it was the only way I could really feel him topping Virus in this scenario. 
> 
> I apologize if you didn't like it! I myself feel I could've done a lot better.


End file.
